Lejos
by Albagarnie
Summary: Se encontraba perdido, solo, atrapado en la oscuridad. En su desesperación, comenzó a caer. A sucumbir, ante el poder, ante lo único que le quedaba...
**Ningún personaje me pertenece. No podía quitarme de la cabeza una imagen de las películas detrás de las cámaras, de Frodo sucumbiendo. Y fue gracias a ello que surgió este fanfic. Quería explorar una situación más desesperada, en la que se encontrara a punto de caer. Sigue la versión de la película principalmente, por la escena en la que Frodo deja a Sam, aunque el antro de Ella-Laraña sigue la descripción del libro. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Dio los primeros pasos en el interior de aquel lugar, a la vez que la esencia ya había empapado sus fosas nasales, había hecho que poco pudiera sentir más que el olor de los restos, como si allí llevara la eternidad actuando la muerte misma. Llevó una mano a la pared, tan recta, tan fría, quién sabía qué mano podría haberla tallado. Podía sentir la pared sobre su palma y el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos, pero nada alcanzaba a su vista. La oscuridad lo había invadido todo en un instante, como si la noche fuera ese lugar y no quisiera dejar nada más, y no quedaba nada de la escasa luz que había fuera, por donde había entrado.

Se giró sólo una vez, para no encontrar ya esa entrada. Y cuando lo hizo, por primera vez, sintió una especie de tristeza. Su corazón por un momento latió con lástima, cuando vio que había desaparecido la salida, que no había forma de volver atrás, ni de recuperar lo que dejaba.

Y sintió de repente tanta lástima que tuvo que pararse, y no supo por qué. Pero no lloró, no llegó a derramar lágrimas por el amigo que había perdido, ni por el miedo que le provocaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, ni por estar solo, porque se daba cuenta de que el último compañero que le quedaba también había desaparecido.

Y cuando la oscuridad que se introducía entre su cuerpo y su mente le permitió un instante de descanso, y la última imagen que había visto en la luz, la de su amigo llorando por él, no supo que sentir. Pues lo tenía que dejar atrás, conocía su misión. Si podía hacerla peligrar, si quería robarle… era necesario todo por evitarlo.

Todos sus compañeros habían querido robarle alguna vez. Solo, como estaba en ese instante, era cómo debía actuar. Apretó su camisa, su pecho, aquel lugar donde guardaba el tesoro, y recordó por qué tenía que avanzar en ese túnel.

Continuó, apoyado en el frío muro y suelo, tan sensible sobre su piel que le había daño, y el olor nauseabundo que le invadía a cada instante, que le aturdía y en ocasiones le hacía perder el equilibrio hasta tener que detenerse. Estaba todo tan oscuro, que le costaba comprender a donde se dirigía. Entre todos los caminos, se encontraba perdido, ¿cómo iba a encontrar una salida? ¿Cómo iba a poder marcharse, continuar…? Hubo un instante en el que llegó a una nueva bifurcación, más oscura que la propia oscuridad en la que se encontraba, como si el mal estuviera con más fuerza en ella. Y aunque su instinto natural nada más que pasó a su lado le dijo que huyera, una oleada de náusea lo invadió, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo cuan lago era. Permaneció tumbado durante muchos instantes, perdido, sin saber por dónde había llegado. Temía que se pusiera en pie, y tomara el camino más oscuro al levantarse. Se llevó la mano al pecho, buscando controlar su respiración, pero fue otra cosa la que encontró.

Conforme sus manos se deslizaron por la cadena, y llegaron a rozar el frío metal, descubrió que aquella joya era la única que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, era el único tacto que podía sentir sin que le hiciera daño. De repente recordó por qué estaba ahí, y cómo había conseguido llegar. Lo tomó en su mano, lo acarició, hasta que tuvo de nuevo las fuerzas para continuar.

Apoyaba una mano en la pared. Con la otra, agarraba su pecho. No comía, apenas recordaba el sabor del agua, pero no lo necesitaba. Aquel lugar quitaba cualquier rastro de apetito, cualquier deseo, cualquier motivo para avanzar… excepto uno. Y sujetar su tesoro era lo que le mantenía con vida, lo que hacía que pudiera dar un paso tras otro, que pudiera respirar en aquel aire infestado. Y cuando las fuerzas le fallaban y caía, descansaba, y lo tomaba en su mano, pudiendo verlo, acariciándolo, sin olvidar por qué estaba ahí.

Estaba cargando con él, cargando hasta donde fuera, era lo que debía hacer. En aquel lugar no podía perderlo, no podía desprenderse de él. Hubo un instante en el que, teniéndolo en la mano, empezó a sentir un dolor mayor al experimentado en ese lugar. Le estaba quemando la piel, y tuvo que soltarlo a prisa. Pero sostuvo la cadena, no lo dejaría ir.

A veces le quemaba, a veces lo notaba pesado, y aquello le hacía ir encorvándose en su paso. Los días sin comer ni beber le debilitaban, sentía que se encogía, que se quedaba en los huesos, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a pertenecer ya a la oscuridad.

Tanto que, después de las horas, o días, o semanas, que llevaba atrapado en ese lugar, encontró al fin la salida. Y cuando la vio, inmediatamente se hizo retroceder, huir de ella. Pues la luz del sol le dolió en los ojos.

Después de eso, buscó los recovecos para ocultarse, pues ya no le quedaba otro lugar. Se introdujo en un pequeño rincón, se encogió sobre sí mismo apretó en su mano el anillo… y nada más.

Cuánto tiempo pudo permanecer así, dispuesto a perder cualquier esperanza, a abandonarse en ese mismo lugar, sin que le quedara nada más, esperando al trágico fin…

Hasta que, de repente, la luz de la salida pareció tomar forma, y se apareció ante él. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, pero cuando reconoció esa figura, el recuerdo lo invadió. Y quiso escapar, huir, pero estaba atrapado en el recoveco. No podía ir con él. No podía ver en lo que se había convertido…

Pero no pudo detenerlo, y lo escuchó acercase con pasos suaves, hasta poder arrodillarse al lado de donde él estaba. Y aunque trató de rehuir su contacto, no pudo evitar que su mano se pusiera sobre su brazo. Y fue como si sintiera por primera vez un toque así. Un roce que no le hacía daño, que curaba todo el dolor que había sentido, sólo de permanecer en ese lugar…

-Señor Frodo… -escuchó que susurraba, y le pareció la voz más melodiosa que había escuchado jamás, como un cautivo ante el canto de los pájaros-. Llevo días buscándole, ¿está bien…?

Por primera vez, Frodo se atrevió a levantar el rostro. Y cuando lo miró, fueron sus ojos azules, los mismos de los dulces días de la Comarca. Y de repente era él de nuevo, sin rastro de la criatura en la que temía convertirse; el mismo hobbit.

Hubo tanto amor en la forma que lo miraba Sam en ese momento, y cuando ya no fue posible aguantar más y se fundieron en un abrazo, sintió de repente su corazón tanta compasión, recibiendo un amor más fuerte del que creía que podría sentir jamás. En aquel instante toda la fortaleza que pudiera quedar en él se derrumbó, y rompió a llorar. Y Sam lo sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras todas sus lágrimas salían, tan largamente guardadas, y con ellas toda la oscuridad que se había acumulado en su interior. Y en su hombro pudo sentir su olor, que por encima de toda la oscuridad del lugar y todo el esfuerzo del viaje, todavía conservaba algo de la esencia de la Comarca, de su hogar... Y todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que le trajo, le hicieron llorar más.

Y en este llanto toda la oscuridad desapareció de su interior, toda la que había provocado. Pero a la vez, encontrando de nuevo su luz, dejó de pertenecer a ese lugar. Y cuando se dio cuenta de la luz que había resurgido, una oscuridad mayor descubrió lo que había en su antro, y se dispuso a salir para cazarlos.


End file.
